Special
by DayaBaybee
Summary: They humiliated me. Underestimated me, and practiced bullying,then excluded me. Hated me,hit me. But when I thought I was dead...She appeared. And made me feel special.


_"Hey, Glitter-Boy!"_

_"How are you doing, Goat-King?"_

_"Hey, Gunther! I'm wanting a goat...Can you sell me?"_

_"Gunther ,I need some help with homework. It's about weird animals. Can you help me?"_

Provocations. Lies. Rumors running that aren't truth. They hate me.

What did I ever did to deserve this?

* * *

I never did nothing bad to them, and now they're doing this. Humiliation of today: They surrounded me, pushed me to the floor, and punched me. Rocky, Cece, Ty and Deuce were entering in the school, and screamed:

"HEY! Frankie, Daniel and Brian! Stop it, leave Gunther alone!" Ty and Deuce fought with Frankie, Daniel and Brian, and Cece and Rocky helped me.

Cece asked:

"Gunther, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Why don't you tell this to Ms. Winslow, Gunther?! You're not supposed to suffer bullying." Rocky said.

"And it's better you don't ever do this to Gunther again, okay?" Ty asked while punching Frankie.

"Same to you, Danny!" Deuce said,punching Danny.

'My hero'. Rocky mumbled under her breath, and I looked at Cece. Cece arched an eyebrow and nodded. Brian and Frankie got out of school and now was just us. Rocky, Cece, Ty, Deuce and me.

"About your question, Rocky..." I said. "Forget it. It'll always be bothering me. I don't care. Thanks very much to y'all." I got up and walked away.

"What?" Cece screamed. "You're giving up? You're not the Hessenheffer that I knew on the 1st grade."

"That innocent Gunther that you knew...Frankie killed him." I said, almost nose-to-nose to her.

"I don't like it. I like the Gunther that I knew." She said.

"He's dead." With this I walked away.

Cece fell to her knees crying. Rocky rubbed Cece's shoulders and said:

"Don't cry, Cece."

Why does she care anyways? We hate each other.

* * *

"We need to do something. This is happening for two years, isn't fair! Gunther doesn't deserves this." I said to Ty, Rocky and Deuce while we were sitting at Crusty's.

"I know...Well...We can do something, we can tell Ms. Winslow." Deuce said.

"Yeah. It's the right thing to do." Ty and Rocky agreed.

"Tomorrow, we'll do it." Deuce said.

"Okay. But first...What about his parents?" I asked.

"Well...Cece, it's almost clear that his parents don't know. Even Tinka, that's his brother still don't know because she's modeling and Gunther don't want to tell her. Maybe if we tell them." Ty said.

"But tomorrow is Saturday, and Gunther will be in home. And we're just going to talk with Ms. Winslow because our school's open tomorrow." I said.

"But...Well...It's okay, me, Deuce and Rocky are going to tell Mrs. and Mr. Hessenheffer while you're going out with Gunther."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah...We know that if you go, you'll help a lot, but we need someone to stay with Gunther. Please? Can you do this?" Deuce said.

"Yeah, Cece, please?" Rocky asked me.

"Fine. I'll do it." I said smiling.

"Then, let me explain the plan again: Tomorrow, we'll..." Rocky started to explain, but I started to think about Gunther.

* * *

When we were about to go home,and we were leaving our Crusty's table, Deuce asked Rocky:

"So...Rocky, do you want to hang out? Just to watch a movie?"

"Sure." She said, then turned to me and had a big grin on her face. I jumped up and down, and hugged Rocky. They got out, and Ty led Flynn to his karate class. I started to walk home alone, and when I was in my building, I saw Gunther sitting on doorsteps. I swear I saw tears in his face, but he wiped it away. I walked towards him, and he looked up at me. I sat beside him and led my hand to his shoulder.

"Gunther, are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?!" He said angrily.

"Gunther, I know that you're being bullied, but it doesn't mean you have to discount it in me."

"Why do you care anyways?! I know you want me to die, and that you hate me. We hate each other, Cece. Will always be like that."

"I don't hate you, and I don't want you to die. I want you alive, that's how I'll be closer to you." Cece said, happy that Gunther didn't understand what did she meant.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore."

"You can't give up. Gunther, you never left anyone let you down, and now you just...do it all the time. Gunther, you have to fight. No one have the right to do this to you."

"But they do. And no one cares."

"I CARE!"

"Why?"

"You really want to know why?" I said,raising my voice at him, replying his voice tone with me.

"YES, I DO." He said,yelling at me back.

"Because I like you, and I consider you my friend!"

* * *

"I hate you." I said to Cece. What the heck did I say? I was going to say that I actually...like her too. And it just came out with the wrong sentence. She got up sobbing and left my side. I was with my head on my hands, when I heard Cece say, opening the door.

"Even after this...I still think you shouldn't give up. Stay strong and good luck, Gunther."

And with that she left. Oh, God...What did I do...

* * *

I woke up next morning with my eyes really swollen, since I cried over Gunther so much last night. I received a text from Rocky, telling me to go to the doorsteps.

Me, Ty, Rocky and Deuce reunited one more time before we do the 'things' today. I didn't want to talk to Gunther...But I still want to help him. He's like my angel. Even if he doesn't likes me back.

"Cece, you climb there, and calls Gunther out. We will wait hid there and when you two get out of the building, send us a text. We will climb stairs and talk to his parents. Got it?" Deuce said.

"Uh..Yeah I got it, maybe because it's thirty time you repeat it today." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Then go." Ty said. They hided behind a big vase and I went to Gunther's apartment. I knocked door and Gunther opened. Mrs. and Mr. Hessenheffer were sitting in the couch, and Gunther looked at me.

"Hey, Cece."

"Hey...You want to hang out?" He raised an eyebrow and I said. "They're giving free ice creams on the park."

"Well...I like Ice Cream. Let's go."

"Gunther, you are 17 but don't arrive home late with your girlfriend."

"Friend." We said.

"Well, me and your dad started like that."

"Let's go, before she say that we'll marry and have children together." He said.

"You two can marr-" He closed the door in that time and we got out. When we went outside, I texted Ty, and they quickly entered the apartment, but Ty suddenly bumped in a vase that fell to the floor. Gunther asked:

"What happened?" And he was starting to turn around. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him to me:

"No, it's nothing, let's go."

Then Deuce stepped in a piece of glass and Gunther said:

"No, there's something wrong." He said turning around, but I turned him to me.

"No, Gunther let's go."

Rocky was the last to enter the building and he started turning around, but when I thought he was going to see her, she mouthed to me:

"Distract him!"

He looked at me awkwardly and then started to turn to Rocky, that was on the door. When he asked:

"Cece, what's wrong?" And he turned around.

I grabbed his shoulders, turned him to me and kissed him. I felt him kissing back, and opened my eyes, to see if Rocky had already gone. She had. So I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. After a while kissing, he pulled away.

"Why did you do this?" He asked me like he didn't like it. Come on, I know he liked it. If he didn't he'd not kiss back.

"Why did you kiss back?" I asked him.

"I...I don't know."

He said and started to walk away.

"Gunther, where are you going?"

"I'm not going home, I just want to be alone!"

"Stop it, Gunther! I know you should've liked it, if you didn't, you'd not kiss me back."

"Try to understand, Cece! My life is like hell, and you enter in it to-"

"It's okay!" I said, walking away.

* * *

Cece walked away and I went to Crusty's. First being bullied, now falling in love. I want to die. Cece's just saying this, she does't likes me. Maybe she's just with pity of me, because I'm bullied. I wonder where's Deuce. He's not working today, and Rocky's not here. Ty neither. Where's everyone?

* * *

(Hessenheffer's House)

"So, are you saying that my Gunther is being bullied?" Mrs. Hessenheffer asked.

"Yes. For almost two years."

"Why wouldn't he tell us this?" Mr. Hessenheffer asked.

"Maybe he's afraid." Deuce said.

"Oh my God...I knew he was hiding something." Mr. Hessnheffer said while Mrs. Hessenheffer nodded.

"But don't care, we'll help him,we are his friends. I suggest you two go to school to talk with Ms. Winslow, she'll help." Rocky suggested.

"Yeah, and she'll understand." Ty said.

"Okay...Thank you. It's very good to know that my son have friends like you." They said.

"It's okay...We just did what friends are supposed to do."

"We'll talk to Ms. Winslow now."

"Okay,we'll go with you two."

"Why?"

"You need witnesses."

"Right, let's go."

* * *

"Gunther Hessenheffer? Are you kidding me, right? He's always so happy. I didn't knew it, but I'll take the providences now. Let me just.." Ms. Winslow said, taking the phone. She called Frankie's parents.

"Hello? Hi, it's Ms. Winslow, and I need to talk with you. It's about your son, he's being accused of bully one of our students, and I don't know if I'll take this, I don't like to have students that do this, so I really need to talk with you and your son. Can you come here?"

The woman agreed and after that, the whole group went out of the room and Ms. Winslow talked to her. She was shocked and disappointed to know that her son was like that. She started to cry, but wiped her tears away quickly and decided to transfer him to another school. Frankie's now fair, fair away from here.

* * *

I was still sitting at Crusty's, and saw Rocky, Ty and Deuce walking over to me.

"Hey, Gunther. We have some news to you." Rocky said smiling.

"What's that?" I asked them.

"Well...Your nightmare is over. Frankie's not here anymore, your parents went to talk with Ms. Winslow, and she practically took Frankie out of our school. He's now going to New York, and you can now be happy forever." She confirmed.

"I didn't get it."

"Well, Cece made a plan, we'd tell your parents, and they understood everything, the whole situation. Now Frankie's away." Ty said.

"Was Cece's plan?"

"Yeah, you didn't know it?" Deuce asked.

"I didn't even know about the plan!"

"Where's Cece?" Rocky asked me.

"She walked away from me...I'm such a jerk."

"What happened?" Deuce asked me.

"I...Do you know any secret place that Cece woulld go?" I said, shaking Rocky's shoulders.

"Stop, stop it Gunther! Yeah, she has a little special place, but I can't tell you this." Rocky said.

"Look, Rocky. I want to be with Cece, and I can't lose her anymore. Where's she?"

"She's at Jones camping house, where her family went in their holidays, okay?" Rocky said.

"I'll go there."

* * *

I got out of Crusty's and entered immediately in my car. I drove to that place and knocked on the door like a crazy guy, and she opened the door. As she saw me, her eyes widened and she immediately closed the door. I stopped her and opened it, then said:

"Cece, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I should've knew that was all your plan,you...you helped me. You came into my life and changed it, you changed my life, and that's why you're...My angel."

"I just...Think that you are a different and cool guy and...You don't deserve this."

"I have something to tell you. Cece, I lied in that day. I don't hate you. I love you."

"You're just saying this." She said looking sad.

"No, I'm not. And I'll prove this."

I took her hips and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her and...Let's just say that I'm jumping like a little girl inside, because...Finally I'm with her.

"Gunther..."

"Yes,Cece."

"I love you. And I want to be with you."

"Me too. And you...You're the only girl that makes me feel special."


End file.
